


Please be mine

by pacccii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacccii/pseuds/pacccii
Summary: Jeonghan has always been insecure about their relationship. Seungcheol knows that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Snälla bli min" by Veronica Maggio. I tried writing it angsty but I am really bad at it.

The apartment was silent as the two were staring at eachother. Well Seungcheol was looking at Jeonghan, who was avoiding his gaze. Seungcheol really wanted to talk to his boyfriend but he couldn’t, not when he was avoiding his gaze This whole situation had ensued because Seungcheol hadn’t been observant enough at Seokmin’s party. 

~

Seungcheol and Jeonghan had been invited to Seokmin’s party and had arrived there earlier that evening. The people in his apartment had been just the 13 of them, the old crew from High School. 

It wasn’t that easy for everyone too meet up and just hand anymore as some of them were studying overseas and mainly studying at different universities. Jeonghan and Seungcheol had ended up going to the same university and after a few months Jeonghan had confessed to Seungcheol and that had been how they ended up as boyfriends. 

Seungcheol was talking with Jisoo in the kitchen, a beer in his hand while leaning back against the counter, when Jihoon had entered the room. The last time Seungcheol had seen Jihoon was at Seungcheol’s 6 years ago when Seungcheol had told him that he was moving to Seoul and that they couldn’t be anything more than friends. 

The thing was, Seungcheol and Jihoon had had an on-and-off relationship, a some, throughout the whole spring semester. Seungcheol was pretty sure he broke Jihoon’s heart because when the last words left his mouth he could see Jihoon’s smile falter and his eyes moved to look at the ground. He hadn’t said anything, only nodded when Seungcheol when he had asked Jihoon is he was alright. 

Of course Jihoon hadn’t been alright, how could one be alright when the love of their life shot them down so hard. 

Seungcheol shot Jihoon a smile, one that he tried to make look normal. Jihoon joined him and Jisoo in the conversation and Seungcheol looked at Jihoon properly for the first time that night. The boy had light pink hair and his face had a type of roughness to it, something that only came with age. All in all, he didn’t look that bad. 

Jeonghan had come in to the kitchen at one point, pressing his lip against Seungcheol’s in a very short albeit loving kiss. Seungcheol hadn’t missed the slightly awkward glance Jeonghan had shot Jihoon, who had been sipping at his beer, before he left the kitchen to join Wonwoo  and Junhui on the balcony for a smoke. 

Jisoo had left the Seungcheol and Jihoon alone in the kitchen after a while, claiming that he needed to talk to Hansol, and the kitchen was silent. “So you produce music now? What kind?” Seungcheol asked and took another swing of his beer. 

“Have you heard Pledis Girlz new song?” Jihoon said, fingers fiddling with the bottle in his hands. Seungcheol nodded, he had heard the song a few times on the radio and Jeonghan really liked the song. Jihoon didn’t say anything and it took Seungcheol a few moments before he realised. 

“Wait, did you produce ‘WE’?” Seungcheol asked, eyes wide. Jihoon face split into a smile and he nodded while he jumped up to sit on the counter beside Seungcheol. “Are you serious? Man, congrats” Seungcheol said and smiled, it was an honest smile. 

“Thanks.” Jihoon mumbled and looked down at his beer. 

The two of them spoke for another while before it became quiet again between them. Seungcheol couldn’t rememer when they had last been this awkward, probably at Mingyu’s graduation a few years back. Seungcheol had just got a new beer and was removing the bottle cap when Jihoon called his name again. 

“Seungcheol?” his voice was quiet and soft and Seungcheol had looked up, only to be met by Jihoon’s lips against his. It wasn’t even a second before Seungcheol had pushed Jihoon away, making him stumble backwards into the kitchen table. 

“What the fuck Jihoon?” Seungcheol asked, voice almost pleading, before shaking his head. The loud bang from when Jihoon hit the table in the kitchen made Soonyoung and Minghao come running into the kitchen and they looked from Jihoon who was sat on the floor, head in his hands, to Seungcheol who was leaving the kitchen. 

Seungcheol walked around the apartment, trying to find Jeonghan but he couldn’t find his grey haired friend anywhere and he grabbed a hold of Jisoo who was talking with Wonwoo and Junhui. “Have you seen Jeonghan?” 

“Yeah, he just went to get you-” Jisoo started and then furrowed his brows. 

“I think I saw him in the hallway just a few seconds ago.” Junhui said and pointed with his index finger towards the front door. Seungcheol had just needed a few seconds to check for Jeonghan’s shoes before he knew he had left and he sloppily pulled on his shoes before running out of the apartment.

~

Jeonghan had seen what had happened in the kitchen, but probably hadn’t seen enough to see the end of it. 

Jeonghan had known about Seungcheol’s previous relationship with Jihoon and had always been a bit uncomfortable with the subjec, but Seungcheol had gotten him to trust him, he had convinced Jeonghan that he and Jihoon were only friends, if anything at all. 

Seungcheol had run down the stairs, only to watch Jeonghan pull out of the parking lot with his car and forcing Seungcheol to take the subway home. When he had gotten home he had found Jeonghan sitting on the balcony with a cigarette in between his lips. 

Seungcheol had just watched Jeonghan who had been staring at the view from their apartment but he didn’t miss the movements when Jeonghan raised his hand to dry his cheeks. He hated the thought that he had made Jeonghan cry. That was the moment he realised that this might be the end for him and Jeonghan. 

When Jeonghan had come back inside they had stared at eachother. 

“Jeonghan, it’s not what it looks like” Seungcheol said and Jeonghan’s gaze doesn’t flicker from him. “Trust me, I didn’t know what he was doing.” 

It was as if his words fell on deaf ears. Seungcheol stepped up to Jeonghan and tried to put his arms around Jeonghan but his boyfriend stepped back from him and looked down at the ground. 

Seungcheol bit his bottom lip and held in a desperate sigh as he watched his boyfriend. He knew that Jeonghan wouldn’t listen to any of the words that left his mouth anymore. But he still tried, because he just wanted Jeonghan back. Placing a gentle hand on Jeonghan’s arm, making the other instinctively look at him. “Please Jeonghan, he was the one who tried to kiss me”.

Jeonghan carefully and painfully slowly removes Seungcheol’s hand from his arm and turns away from him while taking a few steps to his bedroom. “Please leave” his voice is just loud enough for Seungcheol to hear before Jeonghan walks into his bedroom and out of Seungcheol’s sight. 

He can’t help but let out a sigh before turning around and heading towards the entrance. He knows that whatever he’ll try and say to convince Jeonghan won’t be of help. What ever he says won’t matter to Jeonghan anymore, he had already been insecure about their relationship for a long time, even if Seungcheol had tried to convince him that he was the only one for him. 

Seungcheol gets to the hallway before he realises what is happening. 

Will they even be friends anymore?

Seungcheol pulls on his shoes before walking to Jeonghan’s bedroom and sits down on the bed, on the other side of Jeonghan, who is staring out of the window. Seungcheol sits there quietly while watching Jeonghan’s beautiful backside and he doesn’t want this to end yet. He never wants it to end. 

“Please. Just go home” Jeonghan’s voice rings after a fair amount of time and Seungcheol slowly stands up, not wanting to leave yet as he has so much he wants to say. 

He stands beside the bed while watching Jeonghan. He tries to find words that could change what has happened today but he can’t find any words that he hasn’t already said. 

And with that last glance at Jeonghan’s backside, his head now hung low and shoulders slumped over, he leaves the apartment. 

 


End file.
